


Necessary Precautions

by Mystical_Artist



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Overprotective John, Slash if you squint, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Artist/pseuds/Mystical_Artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese reminisces about the library, and contemplates about the safety of their new hideout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Precautions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, as always.

 

 

John missed the library.

 

Their new hideout in the subway was functional, but it seemed empty and heartless compared to their old lair. Instead of smelling like dust and old books, it now stank of oil and damp that got worse whenever it rained.

He didn’t like it.

 

At the library, he would meander along the shelves and wonder if Finch had read every single book, or if there were ones he avoided. What was his favorite genre? Historic, or was it science fiction? Romance, maybe? Now that they were no longer there, Reese wasn’t sure how to ask. The only books Harold had with him now were used to solve the identity of the numbers. He rarely saw Finch reading anything for pleasure.

 

He missed running his fingers along the spines of the books, grabbing various ones to brush up on his foreign language skills. Reese knew five languages fluently and was spotty in others, but he knew Finch must be fluent in twice that, at least. Again, John felt like the time to inquire was long past, and to bring it up now would simply be awkward.

Not that Finch would have revealed any information about himself anyway.

 

Creeping along the old subway platform, John ran his hand along the metal gate that marked the entrance. A simple gate would never keep out a serious threat, and he couldn’t help but cringe at the poor security. He turned and walked toward the subway car, toward Harold’s desk. With the desk facing away from the gate, it would be so simple to sneak up and attack without Finch realizing there was an intruder. Finch couldn’t always watch the security cameras, and Bear wasn’t always around to play guard dog.

Reese glanced down at the dog bed, where Bear was sleeping soundly. His lips twitched upward slightly as Bear snored and thumped his tail. At least someone didn’t seem to mind their change in location, even if there _were_ fewer books to chew. He patted Bear’s head and received a happy lick on his wrist before he entered the car.

 

There were various security footages streaming across the computer screens, and John noticed there were more stationed around their hideout than previously. Root must have installed more safety measures to protect them, but John didn’t trust her any more than he trusted the metal gate to keep them safe. Even if Harold seemed to trust her, Reese could never forget what she did to Finch. Shaw seemed to trust her as well, but he didn’t want to think too much about whatever was going on between her and Root.

 

If it had been up to him, John would have installed an array of machine guns that could cocoon Harold’s desk and protect him when Reese wasn’t able to. Finch would never agree to such a thing, and Reese could already imagine the thin-pressed lips and look of contempt Harold would throw his way at the very idea. Then again, John was sure Shaw would be up for that sort of thing, and if she liked it, Root probably would too. He grabbed a roll of duct tape from Finch’s desk and pulled off a few pieces to mark the locations for his new security. A few guns shouldn’t be too big of a problem, right?

 

Harold might not care much for his own safety, but John couldn’t afford to have the man kidnapped again. The chance of death escalated each time it occurred, and he wasn’t going to let something like that happen without trying a new tactic first. The threat of Samaritan killing them all was too high to take any risks, even if his defense solution was rather extreme.

 

He’d often pondered about whisking Finch away to an island somewhere, where the threat of Samaritan wouldn’t exist anymore. Reese knew there was likely nowhere to run to, but he liked to toy with the idea late at night or when he was on a painfully long stakeout with Fusco. Someplace warm was sounding better by the day, and the desire to sprawl out on the sand with Finch reading in a chair next to him was becoming a difficult fantasy to ignore.

 

Reese grabbed some automatics from his and Shaw’s growing arsenal and spent the evening updating their security. If anyone from Samaritan found their way here, they wouldn’t get out alive. He camouflaged the guns as best as he could, but left a few of them in plain sight so any intruders would realize what a bad idea it was to attack them.

 

John smiled at a job well done, and a now-awake Bear let out an enthusiastic bark, showing his approval.

Perhaps he should buy Harold a few more rare books to make the new changes less…startling. As much as Finch didn’t like guns, Reese knew he would cave eventually and admit the defenses were a necessary part in continuing their job.

 

He hoped.


End file.
